Fates A Dick
by Dirty Curtains
Summary: SQ AU:Out of town theme for SQ week. SEQUEL TO THE HORROR OF OUR LOVE(Evil! Emma AU). Emma is still confused after the effects of the curse break, and doesn't really understand how Regina broke it. Still she rushes Regina and Henry out of town in an attempt to get them away from Cora. Eventually Emma confronts Regina to learn the truth about how the curse broke.


**A/N: You asked, I surrendered. This is a sequel to The Horror of Our Love But!- and there is a but, It goes the theme for SQ week which is leaving Storybrooke so Boom!Two birds one stone. I put some humour in this one, because out of town duh. Um, Warning, sexual content, language... oops. Leaves off directly from the Horror of Our Love. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Fates A Dick**

"Because Regina…weather you like it or not, you saved me. So I'm going to save you."

Regina shook the woman off, straightening out her dress before backing away. "I don't need to be saved, I need vengeance." She responded coldly.

Emma let out a light sigh, meeting the gaze of the woman. "Whatever just happened to me over the last few days…it's still fresh. That darkness, that need for control I understand-"

"You understand nothing, please just go."

"God dammit Regina will you stop making this so fucking hard!" She shouted at the woman who carefully slid back into her cold demeanor. "If you're so evil, then why did you-" She stopped, not even understanding what Regina did to save her. "Why did you do whatever the hell it was you just did to get me to snap out of it?"

"Maybe I just don't want you around Ms. Swan."

Emma moved in closer, trying to break that physical boundary of air and tension. "Like it or not Regina, you weren't underneath some magical spell, and I'm not experiencing any memory loss. So you can try all of this 'go away' bullshit, but it doesn't hide the fact that about ten minutes ago you said-"

"Please stop." She winced, looking away from the woman, knowing she was too weak to deal with any feelings she had.

Emma grabbed her once again, gently this time. "No, I'm not going to stop, I'm going to help you…I want to help you Regina. But you have to let me help you…you have to let me take you out of this place for a while…that woman she's corrupting you, we can take Henry; I can settle you guys in and I'll handle it."

The brunette looked up into the green eyes now, tears trickling down. "She's my mother… how are you, you can't just."

"I'll deal with it in the best way I can, I don't want any death Regina…I don't want any more pain for you, in fact, that's the absolute last thing I want. But we gotta get you and Henry out of Storybrooke."

Regina hesitated a moment, staring into blazing emeralds before nodding with an odd urgency. "Where… where are we going to…?"

"I'll figure it out, go get some clothes for a few weeks, be quick about it, who knows when that woman will come back."

* * *

The car ride to Mary Margaret's had been silent, even though both of them had so much to talk about, neither could make out the words. Emma made a short, albeit apologetic phone call to her mother explaining little in terms of details before arriving.

"Mom?" Henry asked shocked upon seeing Regina enter the house, eyes still red from crying,

"Hey kid, we'll explain everything in the car…but I really need you to pack a few weeks of clothing quick ok…Regina how about you-" Emma gestured toward Henry.

"Of course." She nodded, following Henry.

Emma rushed over to Mary Margaret, guilt spread on her face, "it wasn't…it was but-"

"You don't have to explain, I've seen how some of those spells work Emma, you're just lucky it wore off…"

Emma bit her lip, "Actually I don't think it did…I think Regina broke it. I'm not sure how though…I think she used some sort of magic or something."

The woman tilted her head in confusion, shaking her head, "That's odd the only type off magic I've heard of that can break curses is-"

"Emma!" David exclaimed walking in the kitchen before giving her a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his ear as he loosened his grip. "Can you guys just explain to the town…I know it seems like I'm running off, but I'll be back. I just- I can't let them go out there on their own."

"Of course…" Mary Margaret said, smiling. "Emma…be safe around her."

"Regina?" Emma blushed momentarily in remembrance of what occurred between the two of them under her curse, the confession, everything…"We're…in a different place." She saw the confused look Mary Margaret shot her, deciding to continue before any questions, "Anyways, I think you have more to worry about…Cora?"

"We'll be fine. Just come back soon."

"I will."

* * *

"Where are we?" The brunette asked waking from the slumber she had quickly managed to adjust to in the car, not that anyone could blame her. Henry was passed out as well, and Emma wished she could sleep…it was exhausting.

"Connecticut…" Emma muttered out before pulling into the right lane to merge into an exit…

Regina's eyes widened in shock, "I thought you said we were just leaving town!"

"Yeah well… I figured if you and Henry are going to be out of Storybrooke…it might as well be some place cool at least…"

"Oh, so you decide Connecticut while my son and I are sleeping. What made you think driving this distance in _this_ car would be a good idea Ms. Swan?"

Emma chuckled under her breath, "Regina…were not staying here in Connecticut, I'm only making an exit because I need gas, and we kind of need to eat. We're going to New York."

"New york?" Regina turned around at the voice peeking out in the back seat.

"No…no, that has to be at least another four hours. I think I saw a Sheraton up the road."

"Yes, we're going to New York! Well, mostly you and your mom, I'm only going to be there a few days to help get you settled in-it'll be fun for you both."

Regina scoffed at the blonde, "It will be hectic. I've heard stories…pickpocketers and naked cowboys."

"The naked cowboy isn't completely naked, and he's only there in winter…and don't worry I'll take you around the city before I leave."

"Well, I don't have a car, how am I supposed to-"

"You don't need a car in New York city Regina…"

Regina let out a loud huff, "How are we even going to make it there? Are you sure this thin is suitable for the rest of the drive?"

"Keep this attitude up and I'm going to order for you at McDonalds." Emma muttered under her breath.

"Wait so …are we going to New York?" Henry asked again, more excited this time.

"Yes, we are going to New York, but first we need gas and food.

* * *

Emma pulled into the lodging area of the Holiday Inn, "I have a friend who owed me a favor, she got us in here luckily and time square is only a few blocks up the road, _and_ we've got two rooms…both are singles though." Henry and Regina shot Emma a confused look, "Which means space will be tight while I'm here…"

"You're staying with me?" Henry asked blankly.

"Well yeah, not many more options kid…the bed is kind of small though."

His lips curved into a small frown, "Oh…"

"Yeah-I'm only gonna be here for a few days though." She smiled before they walked into the lobby.

Emma shuffled in next to Regina, away from Henry, "Um Regina…you can cover your room right?"

"Yes…"

Emma cleared her throat before speaking again, "We should probably talk…shouldn't we?" Everything had been such a rush, bolting out of Storybrooke…

Regina looked down at her feet, averting the woman's gaze, "Ms. Swan, tonight I just need rest."

"Yeah…yeah me too."

* * *

"Wake up kid!" She shoved Henry lightly, leaning over him with a toothbrush in her hand. "Chim schta get shtup." She mumbled as she continued to brush.

Henry's hands balled up into fist before rubbing the sleep off of his eyes, "Huh?"

She raised her hand, signaling one moment, walking in the bathroom to spit. "Rise and shine kid."

"Emma…why are you up-"

"The city does that to you." She smirked at the tired boy, "Now c'mon, I got a pretty cool day planned that might involve one of the best comic book stores you'll ever see in your life." Instantly Henry perked up, jumping out of bed. "There we go! I gotta go get your mom now…that'll be fun."

"She's probably already awake…"

"One can hope; waking a former queen isn't exactly on my bucket list."

Regina answered the door by Emma's second knock, fully dressed and wearing…heels.

"Regina, please tell me you brought flats? Like any kind of flats…because this is a walking town and you are going to kill yourself if you only brought heels."

She brushed back her hair, sighing to herself. "Of course I brought flats but Ms. Swan…but I have had to ride horses in high counsel attire, I think I can manage to walk around one small city in heels."

Emma shook her head, staring at the woman's ensemble…she couldn't deny that Regina looked great, Regina always looked great… but something told Emma that by the end of the day she wouldn't appreciate the blue dress and heels, "Ok…I think we're gonna be ready after Henry get's dressed."

"Don't you have to get ready?" Emma looked down, she curled he hair, applied make up…White shirt, jeans.

Regina smirked at the confused expression the blonde held. "…You see you're just being spiteful." Emma scowled before turning away.

* * *

"I swear you're not going kneel over and die from eating it Regina…" Emma stared with wide-eyed amusement at the Chinese restaurant. It was a run down hole in the wall, but Emma knew it was the best place to get any sort of Chinese in New York. "Just eat the freaking egg roll."

Henry giggled at the woman who stared at it in what seemed to be horror. "Mom, it's good…it's really good."

"You want duck sauce?" An older man asked, watching her stare.

Regina looked up, "Um-"

"Sue-get her duck sauce. She need duck sauce!" He shouted before walking away.

"Regina just eat it before you piss off the staff…"

She scowled at the blonde before cutting her fork into the egg roll and lifting a small bite to her lips. Finally she placed some of it in her mouth, chewing thoroughly.

Emma and Henry watched closely, looking for any kind of reaction. Instead the woman took another bite to her lips, causing a smirk to play out on both Emma and Henry's lips.

"I told you you'd like it…" Emma muttered under her breath resulting in a glare from Regina.

"What do you have planned for us next?" She asked in a dangerous tone.

"That depends on Henry…"

He looked up at the blonde confused "Huh?"

"We can go see Spider-Man and I can show you around the Broadway district, or I can show you guys the Subway and we can check out China Town…you choose Henry."

"Emma…there aren't any Spider-Man movies out.

"Broadway Henry, it's a musical." His face turned down into a frown. "Ok…China Town?"

"China Town." Henry agreed with a small smile.

"China Town?" Regina repeated after her son.

"You guys will see…I'll take you to 5th avenue tomorrow, you'll like that." She gave Regina a light smile.

* * *

After a long day Regina found herself throwing the heels off as soon as he entered the room…she winced a few times throughout the day, but only when Emma wasn't looking. She found Chinatown interesting…gross and dingy, but definitely interesting.

Now Regina lay back in her bed, nightgown on and ready for sleep. Only sleep wasn't coming, instead her mind wandered on everything she tried to not think about. Emma…she said those words to fix her, to help; but it worked…meaning it was true.

How could she feel something and not even know about it though, how could something be so suppressed-how could she make the feelings stop.

The hotel phone rang, her head turned to look at the clock; one am. She answered despite the time, "Hello?" It was short, frustrated.

"Regina?" Her eyes widened at the voice of Emma.

"Ms. Swan…what are you?"

"We need to talk, preferably before I leave…I'm coming over." The phone clicked and moments later she could hear a light knock.

She swallowed in thickly before standing to get the door, "Isn't it a little late for this discussion?" She sighed, staring at the blonde.

"It's always going to be too late for you isn't it?" She asked, rolling her eyes. Regina huffed, moving to the side to allow the woman entrance inside.

"Well, what exactly is-"

"Everything Regina; you seem to know everything…and –I had to run."

"You didn't have to do anything Ms. Swan. You chose to bring Henry and I out of Storybrooke."

"You see why are you doing that…acting like things are normal."

"Aren't they though?" Regina hoped maybe, just maybe Emma would want to forget as badly as she did.

"No! How- Cora is probably on a rampage, I was fucking borderline insane and evil for three days, and I kind of professed my love for you in some odd infatuated state, which I still don't understand…you said- you said you loved me and you weren't even cursed! And…then you broke the curse-and I still know nothing Regina, nothing at all, so excuse me if I can't just go around pretending things are perfectly fine; because nothing is fucking fine!" She let out a deep breath, letting her hand glide through her hair in stress as she paced around the room.

Regina looked down, shaking her head in the silence, "You don't want the answers Emma… I don't want the answers. The last thing I wanted was for-"

Emma turned to face the woman moving in closer, "Regina please….just-tell me."

Regina thought about telling her, true loves kiss…but couldn't. "Tell me something, why are you here? Why do you feel the need to save me?"

"Because I'm the savior? Because you used some kind of magic to break the curse and helped me and I owe you…? We've been over this Regina-"

"I can't tell you until you figure out some things for yourself Emma…why do you think you were so taken with me during the curse?"

Emma faltered her gaze looking at the floor momentarily, "I…it's something Cora-"

"Think! Emma for god sakes think!" She sighed in heavily, looking into the green eyes.

"I don't know Regina! That's why I'm here for answers, I don't know how the whole curse thing works."

"But you know how you work Emma- and I can't just. Go."

"No. I'm not leaving here until I have some sort of-"

"You do! It's buried and you're going to have to dig it up, just like I had too Emma, because if I just tell you the truth- you won't know how to handle it. So leave if you're not rea-"

"Dig up what!? You're not giving me much to-" Before Emma could continue she flit the woman grab her face; brown eyes searing into hers.

Regina glanced at the startled green eyes for a moment before speaking, "This." Regina's lips met with the blondes.

Emma felt something familiar spread within her, that wanting she felt the first time she kissed Regina, but this time she wasn't cursed…it still dispersed within her body like fire. Her mouth parted almost instantly for the woman, and her hands tangling in Regina's hair.

It was different, still carnal but not as viscous. She still needed to touch the brunette, never wanted to let go…suddenly she understood, at least a small part of what Regina was feeling.

It was Regina that broke away, leaving a sharp pain in Emma's chest.

Emma touched her lips briefly, feeling the woman still pressed against her, "I uh…the kiss. The kiss broke the curse?"

"Yes." Regina breathed in against the woman.

"But…how?"

"You're really going to make me spell it out for you?" Her darkened eyes flickered with worry at saying the words at loud.

"Yeah, I really am."

"True loves kiss breaks any curse Emma, even if it happens to come from a villain." She sighed, as Emma kept silent.

"…You're my-"

"Ironically it seems so, because fate has a twisted sense of humor Ms. Swan." She gave a dark smile to the speechless woman.

Silence started to sweep the room before Emma spoke, "Maybe not…" She leaned in closer, almost touching the woman's lips but not quite, "Maybe fates just a dick with weird timing…maybe-" She kissed the woman lightly, "this is kind of insane."

Regina let out a ragged breath, "that might be the most naïve thing you've ever said Ms-"

"Emma." She whispered into her lips before kissing her again, harsher this time. Her hands roamed down to the exposed skin of Regina's thighs, pulling her in closer. Emma pulled her lips away, "I think I should leave-" She looked down at the confused expression on Regina's face, then trailed down, "before anything…we can't take back happens tonight."

They both stood there, Emma's hand still taking hold of the thigh as she stared into Regina's eyes. All Regina held was the memory of a few days prior, of Emma inside of her…and then gone before she had any chance of release.

Her mouth clashed with the blonde's, whose lips parted immediately awaiting for the other woman's tongue. She could feel Regina pushing back on her, finally stumbling backwards on the bed.

"Ow." Emma smiled, as she fell looking at the woman who toppled on her.

"Emma, I assure you, the only thing you're going to regret is leaving." Regina spoke, quirking an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Well yeah, I think you kind of made your point when yo-" Regina cut her off, kissing her again and shuffling both of them up to better positioning. Her hands slid underneath the hem of Emma's shirt slowly, feeling the skin underneath.

Sliding the shirt up, she could feel the woman's abdomen twitch and roll underneath the touch of her palm. She broke away from Emma's lips, pulling the shirt over her head and throwing it to the side. She looked down at Emma, taking in the sight of the woman, white cotton bra…expected.

Still she couldn't help the growing desire as her hands raked up and down the taut surface before leaning in once again. Teeth catching Emma's lower lip in a light bite before sliding her tongue back into the woman's mouth.

Her hands made a slow trail up behind Emma, in a struggling attempt to undo her bra. The blonde laughed before flipping Regina over in a quick motion.

She stopped the pout on the woman's face, grabbing and pulling her in. Clashing and once again exploring the inside of Regina Mills, and this time when the woman reached around, her back wasn't pressed against the bed. Quickly she found her bra straggling off of her shoulders, still kissing the woman.

Emma retracted her tongue, leading the woman in for more and giving a devilish smile before going back in. Quickly she did the same thing, hearing a low growl from Regina, Emma chuckled before going back in completely.

Straps were still falling slowly from her shoulders, uncomfortably drifting off loosely. Still Emma moved against the woman, bringing Regina's back against the bed, the incredibly small bed.

Finally she could feel fingers clawing at the straps, freeing her of the bra leaving her in nothing but the black workout shorts she wore to bed. Silently Emma cursed herself for not wearing something…sexier, but then again none of this had really been planned.

Regina didn't seem to care, now moving her lips along Emma's jaw line. Emma felt her hands clasp at the thighs of the woman before drifting up higher.

The blonde's hair fell against Regina's collarbone, moving her mouth lower and nipping the woman's shoulder. She moved to face the other woman, "Regina, I need you-uh lift." She tugged at the nightgown, trying to move it upwards.

Regina nodded breathless and frazzled before taking the nightgown, pulling it over her head. Before she had time to properly displace of t Emma was on her.

The glimpse of the woman, black-laced bra and underwear…smooth olive toned skin; it was alluring to Emma to say the least.

Her green eyes met with Regina's briefly before moving downward, licking and kissing the woman's neck. Emma placed her thigh in between Regina's legs, moving lightly against the wet area. She could feel the groan on her lips, vibrating warmly through Regina's neck slowly.

Emma tugged at the bra strap, bringing it down, "Lift." Regina automatically placed elbows up on the bed giving Emma leeway to undo the clasp.

Before touching it Emma moved back into her lips, home base, sliding her tongue in and out before swirling it across Regina's lower lip. Looking directly into the darkened brown pupils, she unhooked the clasp, throwing the bra over to the floor. Emma eased her back down lightly on the bed.

Still moving her thigh lightly between Regina's inner thighs, Emma trailed down. Lips gliding down the brunette's chest, she could feel the rising of the woman's chest on her tongue. She almost chuckled at the gasp followed by a groan when Emma's tongue swirled over her nipple before placing it into her mouth. Sucking it gently before moving to the other.

Her hands stayed at Regina's hips, holding her tightly. Finally Emma moved lower, licking and kissing a straight line down the woman's stomach. Then upward once again, hands tightly holding onto her torso.

When Emma's lips met with Regina's again, Regina could feel the hand skidding lightly along her thigh, drawing circles near the area of desire.

The kisses became more distracted, less focused. She could feel the hand slide into ling of her underwear, pulling it down just enough.

Her moans were muffled, traveling into Emma's mouth. Heat bubbled within her, rising at Emma's touch in a way that had never happened before. This was new, the feeling that she couldn't breath if the woman stopped touching her, the air around her turning into Emma everyth-

Fingers played over her outer layers, and then she could breath once again. The feeling of Emma inside of her awoke something as she clung for the woman unaware of what she was doing. Not caring what was happening around her, just letting it all fall or crash in some unorganized manner of frenzy.

She could feel herself wind and adapt around Emma's body, feel herself dig into her; but there wasn't any real control. Not with Emma panting along and moving inside her, thrusting in with her hips.

Palms slid along the thin layer of sweat across Emma's back, nails scraping and then she could see the wince overthrow Emma's features. Still she kept striking with unkempt rhythm. Moving her lips sloppily along Regina's.

Building rushed and coursed within her body, an intense rush of heat. She was on the edge, rising until finally a release hit. Strong, she could feel Emma's eyes watch with cutting interest; every movement Regina made, Emma took note of. The light twitches, the way she bit her lower lip, how her head tilted only slightly, and the moan that escaped her lips.

When Regina became aware and was able to take notice, she could see the darkened green gaze. Making her hungry, without thought she moved back into Emma flipping her over.

She could taste the salt tinted skin, biting and licking downwards of her neck in rushed movements. Her hands grasped at Emma's breast, rolling the nipple in between her fingers gently.

Her ears caught the groan from Emma, causing her lust to grow as she moved her mouth downward. Regina straddled her hips around Emma's, pulling at the shorts and tugging them along with the underwear downward.

Emma barely had time to think before she felt the familiar mouth nipping at the sides of her thighs. All she could do was buckle and squirm under the woman.

Emma held in the whine she wanted to release when she felt Regina's mouth move into her inner thigh. Slowly kissing upward, and finally she did wince causing Regina to bite her lightly.

Gripping tightly to the bed sheets, Emma rolled her head back, feeling the woman move along her with anticipation. Then her body jumped at the light kiss placed on her center.

Regina swirled her tongue around, licking Emma's arousal. She could feel the hips rise from underneath her, placing her hands on them to steady herself she continued. Bringing her mouth over Emma's clitoris she sucked gently.

Her hands raked up Emma's thighs, gaining motivation by light please escaping the blonde's mouth. Lifting her chin slightly, she allowed two fingers to slide into the woman. Now moving with the woman's hips at an odd pace.

Emma reached out for Regina, stretching her arms and finally finding solace on her shoulders. Lightly holding them, just to feel the other woman in some other way.

Regina could feel Emma close in around her, could feel the woman tighten up before climax. A loud panting echoed out of the blonde's throat, "Regina-", followed by that were inconsistent ramblings that didn't really matter. All that mattered was the sound of her name being said thoughtlessly, out of need-she could feel the fluids release along her mouth, wiping them up in swift movements with her tongue.

* * *

They both laid on the bed; confused, naked, and staring upwards in silence.

"What next?" Emma asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know…we're bound." Her eyes met with the ceiling, lost in thought.

"Yeah, but what does that…I don't even know what that means Regina."

"It can mean anything, it can mean nothing. There are plenty of people who don't end up with their true love, most in fact."

Emma's lips turned downward into a confused scowl, "have those people slept with their um-person? I can't deal with words like that right now…I'm sorry."

"Don't be-" Regina herself was beginning to question her sanity. "And most likely not, but that doesn't mean anything…"

"Doesn't it though? I mean…I don't think we can ever return to normal, I could never not like you again-"

"And I couldn't hate you again, but we would figure something out."

Emma turned to her side to look at the woman, "So…you don't, you don't want to try this?"

Regina kept her eyes on the ceiling, not wanting to break at the woman's gaze, "It's not about want, it's about this being complicated. What would we- it's all-"

"Regina, if it would be so simple to just go on and be normal again, why can't you even look at me for this discussion?"

She turned over, in some sort of way to prove the blonde wrong. Still she averted her gaze. "Emma, I'm- not very well liked. People aren't going to take ver-"

"Look at me when you talk." Emma stopped her.

"Very nicely to their precious savior and the evil queen being…whatever it is we would even decide on being."

"What if I told you, I didn't care? Maybe I don't want to deprive myself of something that isn't…"

"If you can't even say the words-"

"True Love…"

Regina waited a moment, "What do you want?"

"…Can you just-can we just date?"

"Date?" Regina quirked her eyebrow, "you want to-"

"Date, yes."

"…You should go. To Henry's room." She looked over at the confused look on Emma's face, "From what I've gathered in the very few romance films I've seen, people who are dating wait before sleeping together. You not being in there might be grounds for confusion."

Emma smiled at the brunette who smirked in return before nodding, "Yeah…yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

It happened on 5th avenue, a text. Emma didn't know how to tell Regina, tell her that her mother was dead. Emma knew she couldn't leave them now; the plans had changed. She walked away, signaling Regina and Henry to wait a moment as she made a phone call.

* * *

Emma walked Henry into his room, telling Regina she needed to talk to her alone.

The door closed behind them, causing a confused look from the brunette. "Regina…sit down."

"What?" Her confusion grew as she made her way to the edge of the bed.

"I…something-" Emma looked up before taking a deep breath, "Cora she's gone."

Regina stared at the blonde, eyes clouding over. "Gone how, Emma?" She asked coldly.

"She's dead…the town-"

"She's wha-" Emma moved in closer, watching the woman carefully. "How?"

"Gold…he-"

Her features turned into a darkened scowl, "Of course Gold did…"

Emma moved next to her, sitting down she placed her hand on the woman's shoulder only to have it jerked away.

"If you…if you would have just let me stayed…she would have never. This is your fault." Her voice cracked slightly, "I should have never, I should have let you-"

"Do you really believe that? How about this Regina, if your mother never cursed me, maybe this wouldn't have happened…" She stopped herself from getting heated, seeing light tears roll down Regina's face, "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"No, you're right."

Emma touched the woman's shoulder again, but this time she didn't recoil, "We're staying here for a few weeks still."

Regina tilted her head up, eyes peaking with confusion, "Why? If Cor-"

"Because Regina, you need to be away from that town right now…and I'm going to be here with you and Henry. We've already got the rooms booked for two weeks…"

Regina said nothing, looking down and wiping the unwelcomed tears from her eyes.

"I'm gonna tell Henry ok? And then I'll be back." She gave the woman a warm smile with a nod.

"Why?"

"Because Regina whether you like it or not I told you would save you…and that includes helping you."

* * *

**Endnote: The Horror of Our Love was the only thing I actually planned out and wrote ahead of time, still I hope you enjoyed this addition to it.**


End file.
